


The Conversation

by Thelittlhobbit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Perc'ahlia, Vexival - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlhobbit/pseuds/Thelittlhobbit
Summary: Does Percy remember more from the resurrection ceremony than he is letting on? Time alone in the library would be the perfect time to find out...





	

Percy and Vex sat in the library of Whitestone pouring over the stack of books in front of them, searching of any mention of a particular fiend, the goristro, Yenk. Vex closed the book she was reading with a sigh and crossed the room to search for another tome to review. She held the candle close to the books as she ran her finger over the titles, looking for anything that might hold the answers they were searching for. As she neared the end of one shelf she quickly stole a glance over her shoulder towards Percy; he sat across the room, hunched over a stack of books piled up around him, completely lost in their pages.

Vex absently pulled a book off the shelf and opened it. “Percy, Darling.” She called to him, her eyes trained on the book in front of her. 

“Hum?” he asked, hardly taking notice of her interruption. 

She turned to face him, shutting the book loudly enough to catch his attention. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

His eyes shot up towards the sound, catching her gaze. A hint of a smile crept across his lips as he recognized her thinly veiled attempt at a distraction. He pulled his glasses off as he pinched the bridge of his nose dramatically. 

“Oh, well, honestly I feel like death,” he chuckled. The immediate scowl on her face caused him to stop abruptly as he fumbled to put his glasses back on. “but, uh, it's nothing a bit of rest can't solve.” Deciding to continue the distraction, he rubbed his hands together quickly before standing up and walking to the other side of the table. “I wanted to thank you for what you did.”

Vex gave him a small smile before turning around and opening the book back up. “Oh that, it was nothing, darling.” She said waving him off. She looked back over her shoulder, “Do you, um, remember anything?” she asked, attempting to keep up the appearance of being uninterested. 

“It's all very vague” he admitted. “I remember this incredible feeling of weightlessness. It was like all the anger I've carried was finally washed away, and is quickly as it came it was replaced by gnawing and biting.”

Vex fiddled with the book in her hand. “Orthax” she said quietly. 

Percy nodded. “Yes, but Keyleth put a stop to that.” He said.

“And here we are!” Vex said, spinning around to face him with a smile. 

“Here we are.”

“I'm glad you're here.” Vex said honestly.

He cleared his throat, “I am here because of you, it was your words that brought me back” 

Vex’s eyes met his as tears welled. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and looked down at her hands, not ready to let her guard down yet.

“I don't want to be the reason you hurt, but I cannot be trusted with your heart” he choked out the words quietly.

Vex rolled her eyes as she wiped away a tear. “Oh Percy, you always did know how to ruin a perfectly nice moment by opening your mouth”

He gave her a weak smile. “I can't love you, Vex'ahlia”

She crossed the room and leaned against the table next to him “It's a bit late for that now, Darling, isn't it?”

“I am not a stable man, and my judgment is anything but reliable…” he began to launch into a rehearsed speech before Vex covered his mouth with her hand. 

“Percy won't you please shut up” She sighed. “I am the clever one around here, you said so yourself…”

He quickly turned to her, his eyes wide. “Wait a minute, you read my letter?” His mumbled, his protests stifled by her hand. “Who else read it?”

“That's not important.” She argued.

He pulled her hand away from his mouth. “I disagree…”

Vex glared at him. “Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski De Rolo. I am trying to tell you I love you, will you please shut up and tell me you love me back!”

“I can't do both,” He said quietly. “but, despite my best efforts, I do love you.”

Vex opened her mouth to say something when she felt Percy nudge her. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Vex pulled herself out of her thoughts as she turned to see Percy sitting next to her, holding a book out towards her. “Did you find it?” she asked, ignoring his quotation. 

He pointed as the creature in the book. “I think this… well that's intimidating”

Vex’s eyes ran over the image of the gargantuan horned beast sketched on the page. She took a deep breath, “that's enormous.”

Percy nodded, “yes, I think the dragon will be pleased.”  
“I hope the dragon kills it.” she said with nervous chuckle.

Percy shrugged, “I'm fine either way.”

Suddenly realizing her proximity to Percy, Vex let out another nervous laugh as she leaned back in her chair, attempting to put some space between them. “Well, that's helpful.”

“That's very helpful.” He said with a smile. “Whoever survives…”

Vex met his eyes, smiling back “We kill them. No problem.”

The two stared at each other silently, both willing the other one to break the silence. Feeling the silence grow too uncomfortable Vex jumped up from her seat.   
“Anyway…” she started before walking out of the room. She turned the corner and leaned against the wall, silently smacking her forehead. Her damned imagination had gotten the best of her and now it was all she could do to retreat and save as much face as possible in the process. Knowing she couldn't leave things completely unsaid she took a deep breath and leaned back into the room. “We should probably show everybody what we found.”

Percy furrowed his brow for a moment before nodding. “We should show everybody.” He agreed as he closed the book, jumping up to catch up with her as they walked off to find the others.


End file.
